


No es mala idea

by Bea58



Series: Fictober2018 [3]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: FICTOBER2018, IronStrange implícito, M/M, Peter es adorable, Strange es buen padre, Viñeta, Wong disfruta molestando, familia, matrimonio
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 00:51:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16186661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bea58/pseuds/Bea58
Summary: —Tener hijos es difícil ¿No? —Comenta Wong —Por suerte, Stark es tan responsable de Peter cómo tú, no lo creería si no lo hubiera visto yo mismo, con la fama que tiene.Viñeta. Día3: Matrimonio.





	No es mala idea

Strange se encontraba absorto en su lectura, su cuerpo astral flotando cerca de su cuerpo físico, el cual daba la apariencia de estar meditando sobre su cama.  
La adquisición de conocimiento nunca debía descansar, como el hechicero supremo era su deber aprender constantemente, la sabiduría es su camino; siempre preparado para cualquier eventualidad.

Un fuerte golpe proveniente del piso de abajo interrumpe sus pensamientos, después de lo que parece un tenso silencio, le siguen sonidos de objetos cayendo y rompiéndose, luego, un grito.

—¡Strangeee! 

Suspirando, concentra su energía, proyectando su forma astral en el salón; Wong lo mira irritado, al otro lado del cuarto Peter lo mira con ojos de cachorro, La capa de levitación permanece escondida tras el niño. 

—¿Qué rompiste, Peter? 

—¡Fue un accidente! ¡Lo juro! La capa y yo solo estábamos jugando… —Tras él, La capa hace los mismos ademanes que el chico, enfatizando su relato.

—No importa que no fuera intencional, te he dicho que La capa no es compañera de juegos, menos en el salón. —Ambos se encojen ante el regaño. 

—El señor Stark no tiene problemas con eso en el complejo. 

—¿Ves a Tony por aquí? Además, ¡El complejo no está lleno de reliquias! 

—¿Entonces… puedo jugar con La capa, en el complejo? 

—¿Qué? ¿De dónde…? —Puede ver la sonrisa burlesca de Wong a su lado, reprime el impulso de suspirar y frotarse la frente con frustración. Al final solo puede mirar a Peter, quien le devuelve la mirada esperanzado. —Ah, está bien. Pero, quiero que me avises cuando regreses con tu tía, y que Tony se quede con La capa. 

—Trato, ¡Es genial Señor Strange! —Peter luce tan feliz, que Stephen tiene que controlarse para no sonreír.

—No tan rápido, niño. —Cruza los brazos, y señala a Wong con su cabeza. Peter entiende rápidamente y su cara forma una mueca avergonzada. 

—Lo siento, Wong. —Susurra, el susodicho se limita a asentir con la cabeza. Peter se encoge de hombros, tan tranquilo como si nunca hubiera roto nada. Pero La capa ya está rodeando sus hombros, listo para partir con el niño. 

—Bien, —Vuelve a su cuerpo y se permite unos segundos de tranquilidad, busca su teléfono y teclea un texto a Tony, avisándole que Peter va para el complejo. La respuesta llega rápido, acompañada de una invitación a cenar, sonríe al teléfono y se apresura a bajar. 

Antes de que el niño pueda empezar a parlotear sin sentido crea un portal, Peter lo cruza felizmente. 

—Dile a Tony que lo veré en la noche. —Peter lo mira sorprendido, luego, una sonrisa mitad burla mitad conspiración se forma en su rostro, Strange cierra el portal antes que pueda comentar algo.

Entonces, el silencio es lo único que queda, el cual se ve interrumpido cuando Wong regresa, listo para limpiar el desorden. 

—Tener hijos es difícil ¿No? —Lo comenta de un modo tan casual que Stephen tiene que asegurarse que escucho bien, lo mira, extrañado, pero Wong continúa recogiendo el desastre, como si hablara del clima. —Por suerte, Stark es tan responsable de Peter cómo tú, no lo creería si no lo hubiera visto yo mismo, con la fama que tiene. 

—¿De qué carajos hablas? —Wong se digna a mirarlo, sus ojos ruedan con cansancio antes de responder, mano en la cintura. 

—Hablo de tú y Stark siendo un matrimonio más estable de lo que muchos serán alguna vez, jugando a la casita y casi adoptando a Peter en el camino.

—Wong, no tengo idea de lo que hablas. —Pero no puede evitar la vergüenza en su voz, o el color en su rostro. Así que prefiere esquivar la mirada. 

Da la vuelta decidido a volver a su estudio, puede escuchar a Wong tras él murmurando algo sobre “hechiceros cobardes” pero decide ignorarlo por su bien mental. Antes de volver a su posición de meditación, revisa su celular, Peter le mando una selfie, donde sonríe, tras él, La capa lo saluda desde los hombros de un sonriente Tony. La foto tiene al pie “Seria más divertido si estuviera aquí, señor Strange” 

Stephen ríe, sabe que la foto se guarda automáticamente, pero quiere guardar las palabras de Peter, así que toma una captura de pantalla y guarda el teléfono. La idea del matrimonio no suena tan mal, después de todo.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
